Des profondeurs, j'appelle
by AsterRealm
Summary: Voilà trois jours que Yamaguchi ne s'est plus montré au lycée. Trois jours que les SMS de Tsukishima restent sans réponses. Inquiétant, sans doute, mais pas pour lui — après tout, Yamaguchi n'est pas du genre à garder des secrets, si ?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Furudate Haruichi ~

 **Pairing** : TsukkiYama, même s'il lui faut le temps de se ramener. En side pairings, c'est pas 100% sûr, mais vous pouvez vous attendre à du KenHina et à du BokuAka, BoKuroo, en même temps ou pas, car OT3. Aussi du Akiteru/Saeko. Car ils sont cute. Et du KiyoYachi. :D Enfin bon, le temps que ça vienne, lol. Et c'est pas sûr. AAH.

 **Bêta-Lecture** : Antidote. Lol.

 **Crédit** : L'image de couverture est de **tsukki-daisuki** sur tumblr dot com.

 **Note** : Yo. J'sais pas si le TsukkiYama est très populaire ici, mais j'espère que certaines personnes vont quand même avoir envie de lire cette fic :D. J'les aime, perso. À part ça, du mystère, de l'angst, des téléphones à clapet, du volley mais pas trop, de la tristesse, des métaphores, de l'amitié et du ship, mais pas tout de suite mdr. Enfin un peu quand même. Cette fanfic devrait faire 22 à 24 chapitres, btw.

 **Note 2** : J'écris cette fic avec la très bonne OST de The Leftovers dans les oreilles. Bonne ambiance. En plus c'est dans le thème, haha.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Dans les rêves de Tsukishima Kei, la fin du monde pouvait survenir de cent façons différentes.

Il en avait vécu plus qu'il ne pouvait en compter. Un séisme plus violent que les autres, déversant sur lui un déluge de briques et de verre brisé. Une vague gigantesque, terrifiante, emportant avec elle les villes et les villages, insensible à la douleur des familles déchirées par sa fureur dévastatrice. Une invasion extraterrestre — celle-là était la moins récurrente de toutes, sans doute parce qu'il n'avait jamais beaucoup aimé les films de genre, au contraire de son frère qui s'en gavait à la première occasion. Une fois, il avait rêvé qu'un trou noir s'était formé au centre de la Terre et les attirait tous en son sein infernal. Une autre, que le ciel s'était ouvert au-dessus de sa tête pour le remplir de couleurs violines qui éclaboussaient le monde de lumières inconnues. Ça avait été la plus étrange et la plus belle de toutes — l'image s'était si bien incrustée dans sa rétine qu'il pouvait l'invoquer rien qu'en fermant les yeux.

La fin du monde, finalement, n'avait rien d'inquiétant. C'était un événement comme un autre, rien de plus que la continuité des choses, le point final à l'histoire de l'univers. On n'évitait pas la fin du monde ; imparable, elle s'abattait aux moments les plus incongrus, maintenant ou dans mille ans, un grain de poussière au sein de la grande mythologie du cosmos, et il n'avait d'autre choix que la regarder venir, la regarder passer, la regarder s'enfuir. Que pouvait-il faire de plus que s'asseoir et attendre ? Le réveil finirait par le trouver comme il le trouvait chaque nuit. Il survivrait ; alors, quelle importance ?

Chaque chose en ce monde débutait quelque part pour aboutir quelque part — pour chacune un point de départ et une ligne d'arrivée, pour chacune un commencement et plus loin une fin. Le soleil se levait et se couchait sans faillir. Kei fermait les paupières, Kei s'endormait, Kei rêvait. Kei ouvrait les yeux. Le rêve s'achevait. Il n'existait rien d'immortel ou d'infini. Comme il était né un jour, il en mourrait un autre.

Ça n'avait rien de compliqué.

La fin du monde finirait bien par survenir, elle aussi. Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'il oubliait de la craindre ; pour cela qu'il la regardait venir sans un tressaillement, les yeux grands ouverts, certain d'y voir l'expression d'un destin inéluctable — parce que rien n'était éternel, ni lui, ni le monde, ni même l'univers entier.

Cette conviction l'avait toujours guidé.

Puis il s'était réveillé en sueur, la tête enfoncée dans un oreiller moite dont il s'était arraché avec une inspiration aussi soudaine que profonde, une goulée d'air rassurante comme une preuve que ses poumons œuvraient encore, que son cœur battait toujours, qu'il disposait d'un corps parfaitement fonctionnel qui le maintiendrait en vie.

Il s'était levé pour sonder les ténèbres à travers la fenêtre ; les feuilles se détachaient des arbres et retombaient sur les trottoirs et la bruine se déposait sur les vitres jusqu'à les rendre troubles. Rien d'inhabituel. Un soupir de soulagement s'était échappé de ses lèvres fines. Rien de plus qu'un rêve, après tout, avait-il pensé. Déjà envolé. Il s'était recouché, le dos contre le matelas trop mou, avait fermé les paupières, mais le sommeil, malgré ses supplications, avait refusé de répondre à son appel.

Quand Yamaguchi, l'ayant surpris à somnoler dans les vestiaires du club, lui avait demandé s'il se sentait bien, il avait articulé un : « Je crois » accompagné d'un bref instant d'hésitation que son ami n'avait pas manqué de remarquer. Sur son insistance, il lui avait tout raconté en détail.

Le rêve n'avait pas de sens. Pas vraiment. C'était la fin du monde.

Et tous s'en fichaient.

Il jouait au volley avec les autres enfants. Il scrutait le ciel dans l'attente d'un signe qui ne se montrait pas. Il en parlait à son entraîneur, à sa mère, à chaque adulte susceptible de l'écouter. Ils ne comprenaient rien.

La fin du monde frappait à leur porte, et ils n'en avaient cure. Pire : ils ne le croyaient même pas.

Regarde, Kei, disaient-ils, tout va bien, dehors. Le soleil brille. Les jours se succèdent. La Terre tourne. Il n'y a rien à craindre.

Ils avaient tort. L'univers avait atteint sa limite. Il leur disait adieu ; c'était écrit dans les étoiles, au creux de chaque pétale emporté par le vent. Le message rôdait autour d'eux, un murmure fatidique, rempli de promesses de destruction et de mort, répété si souvent qu'il finissait par lui donner mal au crâne. Pourquoi ne l'entendaient-ils pas ?

Il restait là, planté sur un trottoir trop fréquenté, les yeux rivés sur l'horizon. Quelque chose se produirait bientôt — quelque chose s'était déjà produit. Était en train de se produire.

Le monde touche à sa fin, et je suis le seul à le savoir, le seul à avoir peur. Ils ne comprendront pas. Personne, jamais.

C'était invisible et sournois, un pincement au fond de sa poitrine, une certitude comme on peut n'en avoir que dans les rêves, celle de celui qui connaît déjà la fin de l'histoire, qui s'en souvient un long moment après l'avoir oubliée. La conscience du créateur — un savoir absolu auquel nul autre que lui n'avait accès.

Le monde touchait à sa fin, tout finirait en cendres et il ne resterait personne pour penser au destin d'une espèce au bord de l'extinction. Ils allaient mourir, tous, _il_ allait mourir, mais il était le seul à s'en inquiéter, le seul à espérer que ça s'arrête, que quelqu'un trouve une solution que personne ne cherchait.

Ça n'avait rien d'impressionnant, loin d'un tsunami ou d'un tremblement de terre, d'un ouragan ou d'une quelconque manifestation de la colère des dieux. Aucune trompette sonore pour annoncer l'apocalypse, aucune infection mystérieuse se propageant dans les populations à une allure trop rapide pour qu'on puisse espérer l'endiguer. Le ciel ne s'ouvrait pas sur des couleurs impossibles. Le soleil brillait de loin, imperturbable, et les gens vaquaient à leurs occupations sans autre intérêt que celui du menu du repas du soir. Il ne se passait absolument _rien_. Il se passait quelque chose, pourtant.

C'était terrifiant. Absurde et terrifiant.

— J'aurais pas aimé faire un rêve pareil, avait déclaré Yamaguchi.

Évidemment. Personne n'aurait aimé ça. Tsukishima était entré dans le gymnase sans réagir. Les enfants, à l'intérieur, riaient déjà. Leurs cris se répercutaient sur les murs, aigus et désagréables.

— Mais, Tsukki, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenu, moi ?

Yamaguchi avait l'air parfaitement sérieux.

— Parce que tu n'étais pas là, avait-il rétorqué.

— Oh. Désolé.

Puis il lui avait souri avant d'ajouter :

— Mais si ça arrive — que c'est vraiment la fin du monde, je veux dire — tu me le diras, hein ? Je te croirai, moi. J'ai pas envie de mourir. (Une main sur le menton, il réfléchissait.) En plus, j'ai tout un tas de masques chez moi, tu vois, ceux pour respirer ? Et on pourrait trouver un endroit où se cacher. On aurait qu'à y mettre plein de nourriture, et...

Il avait continué comme ça pendant de longues minutes. Tsukishima avait peut-être répondu, ou peut-être pas. La scène, dans ses souvenirs, restait floue et confuse. Il n'en avait retenu qu'une chose. Une certitude.

Si le monde prend fin, je ne serai pas seul.

Il rêva de la fin du monde à de nombreuses occasions encore. Il ne la redouta plus.

 _xxxxx_

— Tsukki !

Son cri résonna si fort qu'on avait dû l'entendre jusqu'au bout de la rue. Tsukishima aperçut Yachi glousser au loin sans y faire attention ; ses pensées étaient plutôt dirigées vers l'adolescent qui fonçait sur lui, son sac de sport calé sur son épaule, la bouche ouverte sur un appel qu'il ne manquerait pas de pousser à nouveau si son destinataire prenait la malheureuse décision de ne pas y répondre. Il s'immobilisa, un soupir au bord des lèvres. Le regard qu'il lança à Yamaguchi était suffisamment éloquent pour qu'il n'ait pas à formuler ses pensées. Habitué, le garçon leva les paumes en l'air en secouant la tête pour s'excuser.

Il souriait, pourtant, les joues rougies par le froid, un peu essoufflé.

— Tu avais dit que tu m'attendrais, reprocha-t-il alors qu'ils se mettaient en route.

— Je t'ai attendu, répondit Tsukishima.

— Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait une limite de temps. La prochaine fois, je prendrai un chronomètre.

La nuit était tombée depuis un moment déjà. Les lumières crues de la rue donnaient à Yamaguchi un teint plus pâle que d'habitude, fantomatique, ou peut-être était-ce simplement un effet de son imagination. Il détourna le regard.

Le silence, confortablement installé entre eux, perdura dix bonnes minutes avant que Tsukishima ne prenne la parole, les sourcils froncés.

— T'avais pas dit que tu voulais me montrer quelque chose ?

Yamaguchi plissa légèrement les yeux.

— Ah ! s'exclama-t-il après un instant. Si, attends.

Il abandonna son sac au sol, se débarrassa de son manteau qu'il posa négligemment sur le bras de Tsukishima pour terminer par ouvrir grand son gilet avec un sourire triomphant. Il tira sur le bas de son t-shirt afin de le tendre assez pour que l'image qui y était imprimée ne soit pas déformée.

— Je l'ai trouvé à Sendai, dimanche passé. T'en penses quoi ?

Il détailla le t-shirt. Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres.

— Très élégant, dit-il.

Yamaguchi baissa les yeux vers son t-shirt comme pour vérifier qu'il s'agissait du bon. Un stégosaure doté de lunettes de soleil souriait sur un fond bleu cobalt.

— T'es juste jaloux, répliqua-t-il en refermant la fermeture éclair de son gilet.

— C'est évident.

— Je l'aime bien, moi.

Il n'avait pas l'air vexé. Il enfila son manteau et récupéra son sac.

— Je t'en achèterai un la prochaine fois, reprit-il avec un sourire.

Tsukishima haussa les épaules.

— Comme tu veux.

Il hésita un moment, puis jeta un coup d'œil à son téléphone portable.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Yamaguchi.

— Rien. Tu veux passer chez moi ?

La surprise teinta brièvement ses traits.

— Maintenant ?

— Oui, maintenant.

— Mmh... il est quelle heure ?

— Dix-neuf heures trente.

— Ah... Désolé, je peux pas. J'ai promis à ma mère de rentrer pour dîner.

Nouveau haussement d'épaules désintéressé.

— Une autre fois, alors, fit Yamaguchi.

— Après l'entraînement, demain ? J'avais prévu d'aller à la médiathèque.

Yamaguchi réfléchit, puis il hocha la tête.

— D'accord, on fait comme ça. Tu cherches quelque chose de spécial ?

— Pas vraiment. J'ai juste envie de changer de musique.

Ils s'étaient arrêtés devant l'embranchement où ils se séparaient pour prendre chacun leur route.

— Bon, dit Yamaguchi, je vais par là. À demain.

— À plus. Oh, hum...

— Oui ?

— Cool, le t-shirt.

Yamaguchi lui adressa son plus grand sourire.

— T'as vu ? Je savais qu'il te plairait !

— Baisse d'un ton. Tu parles trop fort.

— Désolé, Tsukki !

Son attitude n'en laissait rien paraître. Il s'éloigna en riant.

— À plus ! le salua-t-il avec un signe de la main.

Tsukishima le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce que sa silhouette disparaisse dans l'obscurité froide de la nuit hivernale. Il posa son casque sur ses oreilles, replaça ses lunettes correctement sur son nez puis continua son chemin.

Le lendemain, il ne trouva pas son meilleur ami dans les couloirs du lycée, ni dans le gymnase ou les vestiaires du club. Il ne s'en inquiéta pas.

Ailleurs, quelque part, le monde prenait fin.

* * *

J'espère que ce prologue vous a plu, merci de l'avoir lu ! (Ca rime mdr)

Les reviews, plus qu'appréciées (toujours lol, qui n'aime pas ça), sont mon unique source de motivation pendant les instants sombres du writing block continu qui s'abat sur moi chaque seconde qui passe (comment ça j'exagère ?). N'hésitez pas à en laisser une au passage ! Puis ça me fait toujours plaisir d'y répondre :D.

Maintenant j'dois écrire 9vies hihi et aussi le prologue d'un autre truc whoops (IwaOi. Et BokuAkaKuroo. Et KenHina. Et ça va être putain de bien et j'ai HÂTE de vous présenter ça aaaah. Genre vraiment). À la prochaine ! \o/


	2. 14 janvier, 2013

M'a-t-il fallu un mois pour écrire ce chapitre ? Oui. Haha. C'est juste la 3ème version du chapitre un que j'écris, normal. Très court (selon mes performances habituelles) mais rien ne sert de tirer sur la corde quand elle persiste à s'y refuser. Lol. On verra pour les autres, mais ça devrait varier en fonction de ce qu'i dire.

Merci à **Jeymay** pour l'aide :D. Et comme d'hab à **Rin-BlackRabbit** pour le soutien moral, que ferais-je sans toi (oui je me répète. XD) Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le mot « Absence » n'avait pas toujours nécessité l'emploi de la majuscule. Il s'agissait tout au plus d'un nom commun parfaitement ordinaire, du genre que personne n'avait besoin de chercher au dictionnaire. Il s'y trouvait pourtant, coincé entre « abscons » et « absidal », échappant à sa propre définition, toujours présent, au garde-à-vous, prêt à s'imposer à ses victimes impuissantes.

Tsukishima, comme tout le monde, n'avait jamais douté du sens du mot absence, en connaissait par défaut les utilisations, à l'exception, peut-être, de ses usages les plus spécifiques. N'étant guère porté sur le droit ou la psychiatrie, l'absence n'avait rien à lui cacher, aucune signification étrangère, aucun pouvoir particulier, rien de spécial, en somme. Par exemple, lorsqu'on lui avait demandé ce qu'il était advenu de Yamaguchi, un samedi de début janvier, quelques jours seulement après la reprise des cours, il avait répondu par un « il est absent » tout ce qu'il y avait de plus naturel, sans emphase ni majuscule mystérieuse, et avait même ponctué sa réplique d'un haussement de sourcil destiné à souligner l'évidence. La chaise à côté de la sienne était vide ; par conséquent, Yamaguchi était absent.

Il ne s'interrogea pas sur le sens de cette réponse, par plus que sur le sens, en fait, de la question elle-même. Tsukishima, par sa nature d'être humain, n'avait d'yeux que pour les événements qui se présentaient à lui, à ceux plutôt flous des courants du passé, à ceux plus vagues encore d'un futur inexplorable. Tsukishima ne _voyait_ rien ; il n'était qu'un adolescent parmi les milliards d'êtres vivants du monde, et là où les étoiles percevaient la douleur avant même qu'elle ne parvienne à celui qu'elle frapperait, il ne distinguait rien de plus que les flots noirs et épais d'un avenir seulement composé d'hypothèses — avenir qui ne se révélerait à lui qu'à l'instant où il se métamorphoserait en présent.

De ce fait, Tsukishima n'aurait pas pu soupçonner l'importance que cette question représentait pour lui, les lianes sombres et gluantes qui y étaient accolées, qui sinuaient vers lui, semblables à des serpents avides de lui dévorer l'esprit. S'en serait-il douté qu'il n'aurait rien pu faire pour les affronter. Le destin, parfois, prenait les traits d'un monstrueux adversaire aux écailles plus solides que l'acier. Personne n'y coupait s'il décidait de vous barrer la route ; Tsukishima ne faisait pas figure d'exception.

Aveugle, il ne le distinguait pas dans l'épais brouillard qui léchait le sol à la sortie des cours. Le soleil, au loin, disparaissait sans faire au monde ses adieux : il n'en avait pas besoin ; son absence à lui était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus naturel, et il reviendrait le lendemain matin dans une fanfare accueillante de piaillement et de chants d'oiseaux trop fatigués pour jouer les migrateurs. Les lampadaires, dans les rues, étaient allumés depuis quelques minutes. Tsukishima n'y posa même pas un regard ; à la place, il se dirigea vers le local étroit qui servait de vestiaire au club, et, premier arrivé, s'habilla dans un silence qui ne lui parut pas si terrible que ça, parce qu'il ignorait qu'il s'agissait là du premier d'une longue série dont même les galaxies au-dessus de sa tête n'apercevaient pas la fin.

Il était déjà presque prêt lorsque Suga le rejoignit. Les premiers mots qui sortirent de la bouche de celui-ci furent :

— Déjà là, Tsukishima ? Où est Yamaguchi ?

Tsukishima lui répondit comme il avait répondu à tous les autres : par un haussement d'épaules. Puis, songeant qu'il n'avait pas simplement affaire à un camarade de classe mais au vice-capitaine de l'équipe — un aîné, qui plus était —, il ajouta :

— Je suppose qu'il est malade.

— Ah, pas de chance. Tu sais ce qu'il a ?

Il n'en savait rien. Il décida dans un moment de doute de consulter son portable. Rien.

— Non, articula-t-il.

Suga n'insista pas. Il commença à s'habiller, puis les joueurs entrèrent à la file indienne tandis que Tsukishima se rendait dans le gymnase pour mettre les filets sur pieds.

Il n'eut pas le loisir d'entendre quiconque d'autre s'inquiéter de la situation. Il supposa que Suga les avait informés de sa prétendue maladie. On ne lui en parla plus jusqu'à la fin de la session d'entraînement où Ennoshita, qui délassait ses chaussures de sport assis à ses côtés, lui demanda des nouvelles d'un ton dégagé.

— Je pensais qu'il t'aurait prévenu, commenta-t-il lorsque Tsukishima lui répéta un « je ne sais pas » dont il commença à se lasser. C'est pas trop son genre, de faire le mort, si ?

L'expression, pour une raison inconnue, lui procura des frissons d'anxiété qu'il réprima aussitôt. Il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont Yamaguchi réagissait à la maladie ; depuis le jour de leur rencontre, quelques années plus tôt, il ne s'était absenté que deux fois, en des temps où ils ne pouvaient se contacter qu'à l'école ou, plus rarement, en se rendant directement l'un chez l'autre.

— Enfin, on le lui demandera demain, reprit Ennoshita face à son manque de réponse. Mais c'est quand même dommage.

Tsukishima releva la tête.

— Dommage ? Pourquoi ?

— Vous ne deviez pas aller quelque part ? C'est ce que Yamaguchi m'a dit.

À quelle occasion lui avait-il parlé de ça ? Il faillit lui poser la question, mais se retint au dernier instant. Ça n'avait aucune importance. Pour l'instant, il voulait simplement rentrer chez lui, seul, lire un peu, dormir, se réveiller dans un monde où il n'aurait pas à supporter les questions auxquelles il ne savait pas répondre.

Le monde, cependant, refusa de lui faire ce plaisir. Le lendemain matin, l'air lui-même était empli d'interrogations ondoyantes, les premières étant : « Est-il encore malade ? » et « Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas répondu ? ».

S'il n'obtint la réponse de la seconde que quelques jours plus tard, la première trouva la sienne à la première heure du cours de littérature.

— Je me demande ce qu'il a, dit Asahi à la fin de la journée.

— Sûrement une gastro, répondit Nishinoya du tac au tac, tirant à Hinata une exclamation d'horreur étouffée. Difficile de se pointer en cours quand on passe sa journée à hésiter entre s'asseoir et se pencher au-dessus de la cuvette des chiottes.

Tanaka rit, bien sûr, et Daichi, qui attendait que son pain à la viande refroidisse, lui adressa un regard noir.

— Surveille ton langage, lui conseilla-t-il. Et baisse un peu la voix, on t'entend dans tout le quartier.

— C'est horrible, dit Hinata. J'ai eu la gastro une fois, en vacances d'été. On faisait du camping, c'était tellement...

— Épargne-nous les détails, merci, intervint Tsukishima, préservant par là le groupe d'un récit qu'aucun de ses membres n'avait envie d'entendre.

— Vous imaginez s'il doit louper l'entraînement pendant une semaine entière ? Quelle horreur !

Kageyama approuva vivement, un pain dans la bouche.

— Il reviendra sans doute avant, tempéra Ennoshita. Il n'a peut-être qu'un rhume.

— Qu'il se grouille, alors, répliqua Hinata. Tsukishima fout les boules, tout seul comme ça.

Ce dernier ne lui répondit pas. Il prit congé de l'équipe, son casque sur les oreilles, les lampadaires soulignant son ombre pour la ravaler deux pas plus loin, étrange rappel de celle qui ne la suivait pas.

Pour la dixième fois de la journée, Tsukishima sortit son téléphone de sa poche, et pour la dixième fois il le retrouva silencieux et vide, comme la onzième, la douzième, la vingtième, juste avant d'aller se coucher, et toutes les suivantes. Yamaguchi dormait peut-être, se convainquit-il tandis que le sommeil l'emportait dans une étreinte qu'il ne craignait pas encore. Peut-être son état était-il plus préoccupant qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Ou bien son esprit trop embrouillé.

La nuit, prévenante, réclama son dû sans lui laisser les moyens d'y réfléchir plus longtemps. Elle lui fournit un rêve sans absence ni fin du monde, un songe comme elle en tissait des milliards, de ceux qui s'évaporent au réveil en laissant à leur bénéficiaire une satisfaction dont ils seraient pour toujours incapables de saisir l'origine. Peut-être les étoiles avaient-elles eu pitié ; peut-être avaient-elles voulu lui offrir un moment de calme avant la tempête, un répit avant la terrifiante traversée du désert qui l'attendait au bout de la rue. Quoi qu'il en fût, il ne le sut jamais ; le lendemain, elles ne le ménagèrent pas.

Il s'en rendit compte une poignée de minutes après la sonnerie indiquant la fin des cours, lorsqu'il perçut enfin la vibration familière de son portable, un SMS clignotant sur un écran ravi de pouvoir servir à nouveau.

Le message, toutefois, n'était pas la réponse au simple « Ça va ? » envoyé l'avant-veille — il venait de sa mère. « Il semblerait qu'il y ait un problème », disait-il. « Rentre à la maison. J'ai déjà appelé le superviseur de ton équipe. Il préviendra ton entraîneur. »

Des centaines de possibilités qui affluèrent à son esprit, Tsukishima n'en retint qu'une seule.

 _Yamaguchi._

Il quitta le lycée sans un au revoir. Vingt minutes plus tard, il déverrouillait la porte de chez lui, l'estomac noué, comme si une main invisible et froide fouillait sans pitié ses entrailles. La voix de sa mère lui parvint du salon, accompagnée de celle, masculine, de quelqu'un qu'il ne reconnut pas.. Il s'annonça avant de les rejoindre, le visage impassible, celui qu'il portait peut-être depuis un peu trop longtemps.

— Kei, dit sa mère avec un sourire faux qui ne présageait rien de bon. Tout s'est bien passé, à l'école ?

Il acquiesça vaguement. Son attention s'était détachée d'elle à l'instant même où il avait mis un pied dans la pièce. Actuellement, elle se portait plutôt sur la mine grave des agents de police postés debout devant le canapé. Il eut très froid, l'espace d'une seconde, un terrible frisson venu du plus profond de lui-même.

Il ne demanda pas la raison de leur présence. Au fond de lui, il la connaissait déjà.

— Vous devriez peut-être vous asseoir, conseilla le plus grand des deux d'une voix plus caverneuse que son physique ne le laissait deviner.

Il ne bougea pas. Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard. Enfin, l'agent qui avait parlé s'éclaircit la gorge.

— Je suis ici pour parler de Yamaguchi Tadashi.

Tsukishima sentit son souffle s'arrêter. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir le reprendre de lui-même.

— Sa mère nous a contactés hier soir, poursuivit l'homme. Le garçon n'est pas rentré chez lui vendredi. Pour l'instant, il est porté disparu.

Et, pour la première fois, l'Absence planta en lui ses racines noueuses, impatiente de lui offrir ses fleurs d'affliction et de vérités tues.

* * *

« Pourquoi t'écris toujours des fics sur un pairing dont il manque un perso ? » Parce que c'est comme ça que je m'amuse. Haha.

Merci d'avoir lu. À une prochaine pour la suite :') Je retourne m'enterrer.


	3. 17 janvier, 2013

Merci pour vos reviews ;; J'espère que j'y avais répondu D: N'hésitez pas à me dire si ça n'a pas été le cas.

Cette fanfic me donne grave du mal, au passage. Wtf.

* * *

Lorsque Tsukishima attrapa son téléphone, il le trouva encore tiède des longues minutes où il l'avait tenu en l'air à regarder si, par miracle, Yamaguchi l'avait contacté. Il découvrirait bien vite que les miracles n'existaient pas ; pour l'instant, cependant, son esprit anesthésié par le stress et l'angoisse trouvait dans l'éventualité d'un acte divin l'espoir douloureusement absent des pensées qui lui vrillaient le crâne.

Réponds, ordonna-t-il en silence, les yeux fixés sur l'écran. Il ferma les paupières un court instant, persuadé que, s'il comptait jusqu'à trois avant de les ouvrir à nouveau, il y découvrirait un nouveau message n'ayant rien attendu d'autre pour se manifester.

Il retint son souffle.

Un, _réponds_ , deux, _réponds_ , trois, _par pitié_ —

Sans surprise, rien n'avait changé.

Mais ce n'était rien, ça ne prouvait pas grand-chose. Il n'aurait qu'à recommencer dans quelques minutes. Ça fonctionnerait peut-être. Il y avait un moment pour tout, même pour les prières muettes ; il n'avait simplement pas trouvé le bon.

Alors il reposa le téléphone, un bras sur les yeux, et expira longuement, calmement, afin que les battements de plus en plus rapides de son cœur reprennent leur rythme naturel, que l'espoir qui avait grimpé dans sa gorge retourne bien au chaud nager dans les sucs gastriques qui l'entamaient petit à petit. L'espoir était une émotion qu'il n'avait jamais eu à apprivoiser ; il la laissait donc à l'abandon, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, ignorant de l'obscurité que sa perte engendrerait à coup sûr. Certaines fleurs, quand elles pourrissent, contaminent le sol tout entier, anéantissant avec elles toute chance de renouveau. On était en janvier, et Tsukishima ne s'inquiétait pas du printemps. Qu'importait que l'espoir se fane en distillant derrière lui les germes de sa propre destruction. L'alimenter revenait à admettre son existence ; admettre son existence braquait les projecteurs sur le problème qui l'avait fait naître. Or, le problème n'existait pas ; il l'agaçait au loin comme un enfant agitait un bâton au milieu d'une fourmilière, mais Tsukishima savait exactement ce qu'il en était. L'absence de Yamaguchi n'avait rien d'un problème. C'était simplement le fruit d'un malentendu.

Yamaguchi n'avait pas disparu. Il était ailleurs et reviendrait bientôt avec une excellente explication. En attendant, pas la peine de s'inquiéter, encore moins de nourrir une émotion qui n'avait pas de raison d'être.

Le téléphone retomba lourdement sur le matelas. Il n'y pensa plus.

Seule l'étroite fissure qui zébrait son plafond eut la bonté de le distraire de l'écoulement paresseux des heures avant que s'annonce enfin le lever du soleil.

 _xxxxx_

Bruit, bruit, bruit.

Il avait horreur du bruit. Il exécrait les fonds sonores inutiles, le crissement des pneus et le ronflement des moteurs, les hurlements des enfants et les aboiements des chiens, les discussions futiles embusquées derrière chaque porte, les jacasseries des adolescents agglutinés devant l'entrée du lycée comme si enjamber la ligne invisible séparant le trottoir de l'allée brisait l'illusion qu'ils ne s'étaient regroupés ici que pour le plaisir de se retrouver.

Bruit, bruit, bruit.

Et le silence apporté par le début des cours était rapidement remplacé par le discours monocorde et assommant d'enseignants dont il ne parvenait déjà plus à distinguer les voix. Les minutes glissaient sur lui et il ne les sentait pas ; le professeur de japonais se substituait au professeur d'anglais, et Tsukishima ne trouva rien d'étrange au fait qu'il parlait soudainement de mathématiques ou que sa silhouette de petite femme replète se soit si bien allongée qu'elle ressemblait désormais à celle d'un grand monsieur flirtant avec la retraite. Les enseignants se succédèrent, puis vint la pause, mais Tsukishima ne l'entendit pas, et quand on lui demanda ce qu'il était advenu de Yamaguchi qui, tout de même, était absent depuis quatre jours, l'information s'écrasa contre la barrière invisible qu'il avait sans le vouloir élevée entre lui et le monde, lui et le bruit, bruit, bruit.

Mais le bruit, lui, ne cessait jamais de vrombir dans sa tête, une nuée de taons infernaux, incompréhensibles, qui allaient et venaient sans qu'il ne cherche même à les faire taire — il était fatigué, si fatigué, si certain que le sommeil n'était en fait rien de plus qu'une invention humaine, un grand complot destiné à l'obliger à se lever sur un jour où Yamaguchi serait définitivement absent. Les policiers ouvraient leur bouche comme des carpes au fond d'un étang, et répétaient sans cesse, « bzzzzzzzz, bzzz, vrrr », tandis que sa mère enchaînait sur des « blablablabla » chantants. L'exhaustion l'empêchait de penser, bien sûr, mais la scène lui paraissait si vive et claire qu'il s'y revoyait, lui aussi, murmurant la seule et unique phrase qui avait encore un sens : _Je ne comprends pas._

Et puis il songeait que oui, évidemment, il ne comprenait pas, mais c'était normal, parfaitement logique, car il n'y avait, de fait, rien à comprendre. Les policiers ouvraient la bouche sur du vide ; quant à sa mère, elle ne parlait pas vraiment.

Quelqu'un dissertait sur quelque chose d'insignifiant sans s'adresser à personne ou s'adressant à lui, peut-être, ce qui revenait au même, car, pour l'instant, il n'était personne, juste un garçon de seize ans terrassé par la fatigue et par la terrible nouvelle qui, ombre à forme humaine, lui agrippait les épaules et le poussait de toutes ses forces à écraser son visage contre le banc. L'épuisement lui faisait voir des images floues même à travers ses lunettes et, soudain, il eut peur, puis n'eut plus peur, puis il crut s'endormir mais était en fait en train d'écrire quelque chose sur une feuille de papier —

— Hum, Tsukishima-kun... ?

D'abord un ventre puis une poitrine menue puis un cou et enfin une tête qu'il pouvait distinguer en se concentrant un peu. Une fille qu'il connaissait, courts cheveux noirs, à qui il avait peut-être déjà parlé un jour. Elle s'appelait Chitose, aimait lire et avait longtemps gardé ses grands yeux sombres fixés sur lui ; là où les autres voyaient le flegme dont son visage, pensaient-ils à tort, ne se défaisait jamais, elle avait remarqué une anxiété tue, trop inhabituelle pour ne pas lui tirer un frisson d'inquiétude.

— Tu n'as pas d'activité de club ?

Il balaya sa tentative de conversation d'un revers de la main, comme on cherchait à dissiper un nuage de fumée ou à chasser un insecte trop insistant, avant de quitter la classe sans même lui adresser un regard.

Le bruit revenait à la charge, plus désagréable que jamais, les pas dans les couloirs et les cris au-dehors, les conversations, les rires, les policiers et sa mère, _je ne comprends pas, je veux dormir, shhhhhhh..._

Il ne vit pas Suga sortir ses chaussures près des casiers de l'entrée. Il serait passé à côté si ce dernier ne l'avait pas hélé avec un sourire.

— Ha, Tsukishima ! Yamaguchi n'est toujours pas revenu ?

Il cilla un peu trop pour avoir l'air en forme, mais un semblant d'application lui permit de répondre d'une voix égale :

— Non... je dois rentrer.

Il ne se préoccupa pas du tracas qui se peignit sur ses traits ; il préféra poursuivre pour ne pas avoir à rester dans ce bâtiment une seule minute de plus :

— Je suis un peu malade, si tu veux bien m'excuser...

Puis il se dépêcha de troquer ses chaussures contre des baskets unies et partit.

Tandis que l'air hivernal lui éclaircissait lentement les idées, le premier geste qu'il fit fut de sortir son téléphone de sa poche pour consulter ses messages. Le seul SMS non lu qu'il y trouva venait de sa mère : il avait oublié son dîner et devrait probablement s'en acheter un au lycée. Son estomac avait visiblement attendu ce signal pour se mettre à gargouiller bruyamment. Il se sentit chanceler, submergé par un maelstrom de sensations qu'il avait jusqu'alors su tenir en respect, la tension et le bruit et la fatigue et la faim et la peur et la peur et la p — alors il souffla longtemps et, à nouveau, tout allait bien.

Contre toute attente, ses pas le menèrent près d'un banc situé devant un parc si minuscule que la plupart des gens préféraient le qualifier de « petit coin d'herbe » et sur lequel Yamaguchi et lui s'étaient parfois arrêtés pour grignoter après l'entraînement. C'était Yamaguchi qui l'y avait emmené la première fois, lui qui avait instauré cette simple mais constante routine et, si Tsukishima l'avait depuis longtemps oublié, il avait espéré l'y trouver assis comme à l'ordinaire, à raconter l'émission qu'il avait vue la veille, à parler de ses séances d'entraînement avec Shimada ou de n'importe quoi d'autre — il aurait pu accepter la plus ridicule des inepties si seulement elle avait muselé l'orage qui, à l'intérieur, menaçait déjà de supplanter tout le reste.

Le banc était vide, le monde se tut et, soudain, il était seul.

Les policiers avaient une voix et un visage, et ils disaient : « Il n'est pas rentré chez lui vendredi. Il est porté disparu. Il n'est pas rentré chez lui. Porté disparu. Porté disparu. Porté disparu. »

Le mot _seul_ prenait un tout autre sens. D'aucuns le qualifiaient de solitaire, mais ils ne savaient pas ; solitaire, il l'avait été, une éternité plus tôt, puis il avait rencontré cet enfant timide caché derrière la porte du gymnase, et il avait dès lors et pour toujours cessé de l'être. Tsukishima n'était pas un adolescent solitaire.

Désormais, il était seul.

Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance, au fond. Bientôt, il le savait, ils seraient à nouveau deux ; alors, et alors seulement, tout serait oublié.

 _xxxxx_

Le tout premier cauchemar le frappa à l'instant même où il ferma les yeux.

Debout sur le pont d'un bateau au milieu des eaux noires d'un océan aussi terrifiant qu'irréel, il vacillait sans trouver un endroit où s'accrocher. Un seul mouvement le précipiterait à la mer ; il tendait l'oreille dans l'espoir d'entendre les recommandations de sécurité du capitaine mais ne percevait rien d'autre que le fracas assourdissant des vagues et le mugissement du vent. Il avait peur, les pulsations affolées de son cœur ne laissaient guère de doute sur le sujet, mais pas pour lui : il avait peur pour Yamaguchi qui, agrippé à une rambarde de cuivre, cherchait désespérément à attraper sa main.

 _S'il lâche_ , songeait-il, _il passera par-dessus bord. Si j'avance, je glisserai et nous tomberons tous les deux._

Il existait une autre solution, simple et claire, et le capitaine la leur répétait à travers les haut-parleurs rendus muets par le vacarme de la nature. _Je ne comprends pas !_ criait-il, mais une vague l'emportait et il n'entendait plus rien.

Lorsqu'il s'éveilla, les poumons avides d'un air qu'ils avaient craint de ne plus jamais trouver, il ne put s'empêcher de balayer sa chambre du regard pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. La pièce avait conservé l'apparence qu'elle avait toujours eue. Les rideaux à moitié fermés laissaient deviner un matin froid mais sec, dépourvu de toute trace de précipitations nocturnes. Quelques rares oiseaux chantonnaient gaiement.

Et rien n'allait bien.

Il se plaqua les deux mains sur le visage, inspira profondément à travers elles, et la réalisation de ce que serait sa journée lui donna envie de se recoucher pour dormir jusqu'à l'année suivante. Aujourd'hui, il s'était sorti de son premier cauchemar, nauséeux et tremblant ; aujourd'hui, la faim qui l'avait tenaillé la veille se vengeait de son refus catégorique de manger une seule bouchée de son repas du soir ; aujourd'hui, le soleil s'était levé comme à l'aube de n'importe quel autre jour, mais aujourd'hui était particulier, car aujourd'hui était le jour auquel il penserait lorsqu'il songerait à l' _après_.

Il sortit du lit, fit son premier pas au sein d'une existence dont il ne voulait pas entendre parler.

Les cours cessèrent de l'intéresser après quelques minutes d'attention. Il ne se présenta pas à l'entraînement, cette fois encore, mais il était assez éveillé pour éviter de croiser d'autres membres de l'équipe dans les couloirs de l'établissement. Hinata l'entraperçut bien au détour d'un escalier, mais il n'eut pas l'occasion de lui adresser la parole ; déjà, Tsukishima s'était envolé.

Pas pour rentrer chez lui, cependant. À la place, il se rendit dans un petit restaurant bon marché où Yamaguchi et lui avaient mangé quelques fois. Il ne l'y trouva pas. Perdu dans ses pensées, il avala son repas en silence. Quelqu'un le regarda de travers, mais il n'y fit pas attention.

Yamaguchi avait disparu.

Il tourna et retourna cette idée dans sa tête, incapable de lui donner du sens. Yamaguchi avait disparu — comment ? Pourquoi ? Dans quelles circonstances ? On ne disparaissait pas comme ça ; on partait seulement.

À l'exception près que Yamaguchi ne serait jamais parti sans rien dire. Il était du genre à le prévenir du moindre retard, du moindre imprévu, parce qu'il savait pertinemment que Tsukishima détestait avoir à y faire face. Yamaguchi n'était donc pas parti, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus s'être évaporé dans les airs. Il devait se trouver quelque part. L'attendre quelque part.

Sans téléphone portable ni aucun moyen de communiquer.

Non, impossible.

Il termina son bol, pensif.

Imaginons, songea-t-il, imaginons seulement qu'il ait fugué, qu'il ait fui quelque chose ou quelqu'un, qu'il ait une quelconque raison de se cacher (mais il n'en n'avait pas, c'était une certitude, alors pourquoi...?). Il aurait été chercher de l'aide ; il n'était pas du genre à garder ses problèmes pour lui. Et, dans le cas où il n'avait pas pu voir en son meilleur ami le confident qu'il lui fallait, à qui aurait-il pu se confier ?

Yamaguchi n'était pas exactement timide, mais ses amis proches se comptaient sur les doigts de la main. Il s'entendait bien avec les membres de l'équipe, particulièrement avec Yachi, Ennoshita ou Hinata, mais, si l'un d'eux avait été au courant de quoi que ce soit, Tsukishima l'aurait appris le samedi. Sa famille ne convenait pas non plus ; après tout, sa propre mère s'était rendue auprès de la police dès son absence constatée.

Il réfléchit longuement. Ses pensées, piégées entre les murs ténébreux de son crâne, tournaient au ralenti.

Enfin, alors qu'il payait la note et se levait pour partir, il repensa à toutes ces fois où Yamaguchi l'avait quitté plus tôt pour se rendre à ses séances d'entraînement particulier avec le gérant du supermarché du coin.

Tsukishima ne connaissait pas vraiment Shimada Makoto. Il était adulte, toutefois, et Yamaguchi lui en avait parlé si souvent que la possibilité qu'il soit allé le voir n'était pas tout à fait ridicule. Il s'agissait à ses yeux d'une personne de confiance. Plus qu'un mentor, il était probablement devenu un ami.

Il le trouva en train de s'occuper de ses rayons d'un air profondément concentré.

— Shimada-san ?

Ce dernier se releva si vite que Tsukishima dut réprimer un sursaut. Il lui sourit gentiment, un peu trop pour que Tsukishima ne comprenne pas ce qui se cachait derrière. Shimada était au courant. Et il avait pitié.

— Tu viens me parler de Tadashi, j'imagine ?

Il l'appelait _Tadashi_ de la façon la plus naturelle qui soit. Peut-être pas un ami, se dit Tsukishima. Il devait sans doute plus se rapprocher d'un grand frère d'adoption.

Il acquiesça sans un mot.

— Un agent de police est venu me voir, hier. Il m'a annoncé la nouvelle... tu es son meilleur ami, c'est ça ? Ça ne doit pas être facile, pour toi.

Le sentimentalisme n'intéressait pas Tsukishima, qui fronça brièvement les sourcils avant de demander :

— Il n'est pas venu ici ?

— Pas depuis dimanche passé. Je veux dire, celui d'avant. J'avais pas mal de travail, ces temps-ci.

— Dimanche ?

Yamaguchi avait assisté à l'entraînement de la matinée avant de décliner sa proposition de sortie à cause d'une promenade en ville. Il n'avait certainement pas eu le temps de s'entraîner avec Shimada.

Celui-ci se passa une main à l'arrière du crâne.

— On était allés à Sendai pour l'après-midi. Il avait pas mal de choses à acheter.

Remarquant la surprise de Tsukishima, Shimada ajouta :

— Je pensais qu'il t'en avait parlé.

Bien sûr qu'il lui en avait parlé. Il avait simplement oublié d'évoquer Shimada comme faisant partie du tableau. À vrai dire, Tsukishima ne lui avait même pas posé la question ; il était parti du principe qu'il y avait été avec sa mère et sa sœur et n'avait pas investigué plus avant. Une semaine plus tôt, ce genre d'information lui avait paru dénué de tout intérêt. Désormais, elle laissait sur sa langue une amertume qu'il n'avait pas coutume d'y trouver.

— Je savais juste qu'il était à Sendai.

— Il a probablement dû oublier.

Shimada poussa un profond soupir, puis il l'observa avec un soupçon inquiétude.

— Ne t'en fais pas, dit-il enfin. Je suis sûr qu'il va bien.

Où était-il, s'il allait bien ? Il retint la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

— Il reviendra plus tôt qu'on ne le pense, poursuivit Shimada. Il est bien trop gentil pour qu'il lui arrive le moindre malheur, hein ?

Ce qu'il disait n'avait aucun sens, pourtant Tsukishima hocha légèrement la tête avant de quitter le magasin, la démarche raide, l'esprit plus troublé que jamais.

Le soir, il fit attention à laisser son téléphone allumé, posé à côté de son oreiller, là où il pourrait l'attraper à la première sonnerie. Il n'en eut pas l'occasion.

Quelques heures plus tard, il flottait dans un cauchemar obscur et terrifiant dont il ne resta au réveil qu'une vague impression de malaise dont il fut incapable de se débarrasser de toute la journée. Il évita les questions de sa mère qui, depuis trois jours, hésitait à évoquer le sujet, puis se rendit au lycée sans voir le paysage devenu étrangement gris et morne, un filtre invisible placé devant ses yeux absents. Il croisa un Asahi soucieux pour sa santé suivi d'un Daichi plein d'espoir et persuadé qu'il reviendrait dès aujourd'hui pour l'entraînement.

— J'espère que tu n'as pas attrapé la même chose que Yamaguchi, plaisanta-t-il, et les mots résonnèrent profondément au fond de sa poitrine, un bruit sourd qu'il aurait préféré continuer d'ignorer.

Mais le pire était encore à venir, comme il le constata dès la première heure de cours, alors que son professeur principal, qu'il n'avait normalement pas à cette heure, remplaça l'enseignant du matin afin de faire une annonce à la classe.

Tsukishima perçut les termes : « Yamaguchi Tadashi », « nous transmettrons toute information utile à la police », « merci de rester discrets jusqu'à l'annonce officielle », et il cessa d'écouter.

Dans le local, une bonne vingtaine de paires d'yeux s'étaient tournées vers lui.

Puis les murmures s'élevèrent doucement, comme une nuée de papillons effrayés.

 _Il a disparu ? Tu crois qu'il a fugué ? Il avait l'air si calme. J'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé. Tu penses qu'il a été... J'ai entendu parler d'une affaire de kidnapping, dans la ville d'à côté, il y a quelques années. Il est du genre à se promener dans les bois ? T'imagines s'il a rencontré un dingue, ou un animal sauvage, ou s'il s'est cassé la gueule dans une crevasse et qu'il est en train de crever de froid ou de faim ? On peut survivre six jours sans manger ? Tu crois qu'ils feront des battues ? J'ai toujours voulu essayer... J'espère qu'il va bien. Il était sympa, non ?_

Le professeur entra, les murmures se turent, mais les regards, eux, s'accrochaient à lui et s'enfonçaient dans sa chair comme autant de couteaux acérés.

Il profita de la pause de midi pour s'échapper de l'atmosphère étouffante de la salle. Bien mal lui en prit ; il la retrouva quelques mètres plus loin, sur le tableau d'annonces placé au centre du couloir, sous la forme d'une affichette comme il en avait déjà vu des dizaines accrochées sur les vitrines des magasins ou dans les journaux télévisés.

Le visage souriant de Yamaguchi le scrutait de ses yeux fixes, figés sur le papier. Il lui rendit son regard. Tourna les talons.

En classe, il consulta son téléphone, puis l'abandonna dans sa poche et recopia consciencieusement chaque mot inscrit sur le tableau noir.

Les affiches le poursuivirent jusque dans la rue, sur la devanture d'un vieil épicier, collées à la va-vite sur chaque arrêt de bus, entassées dans les mains de celui qui convainquait les passants d'en ramener une chez eux.

— Ce sont les vôtres, dit Tsukishima en s'approchant de Shimada.

Ce dernier se sentit un peu gêné.

— Je les ai faites hier, répondit-il. Après ta visite. Keishin m'a donné une des photos de l'équipe. Je n'ai fait que l'agrandir un peu.

Puis, voyant que Tsukishima ne réagissait pas, il lui en tendit un petit paquet.

— Si tu veux m'aider. Je ne sais pas si ça servira à grand-chose, mais on ne perd rien à essayer, hein ?

Il les accepta en silence et se remit à marcher.

 _xxxxx_

Hinata, la tête coincée dans le haut de son t-shirt, tira de toute ses forces afin de s'en dégager. Il n'y parvint qu'au moment où Kageyama vint lui prêter main-forte, non sans avoir au préalable éclaté d'un rire moqueur.

— Ça va ! C'est pas ma faute s'ils les font trop petits !

— Ça doit être spécifique aux tailles enfants, lâcha Kageyama.

— Tu cherches la bagarre ? Un sprint jusqu'au gymnase et j'te bats quand tu veux !

— Toi ? Me battre ?

— T'exploser, même. Avec une horde de témoins en prime.

Kageyama allait répliquer quand Tanaka ouvrit grand la porte du vestiaire et s'y engouffra, rapidement suivi de Suga et Asahi.

— Y a que vous ? s'étonna Tanaka. Qu'est-ce qu'il a, Tsukishima ? Il a chopé la gastro de Yamaguchi ?

Suga, pensif, commença à se changer.

— Ne rigole pas avec ça, Tanaka, dit-il. Une semaine, ce n'est pas rien.

— J'espère que ce n'est rien de grave, souffla Ennoshita.

Suga acquiesça.

— Quelqu'un a essayé de les contacter ?

— J'ai téléphoné à Yamaguchi, mais je suis tombé sur répondeur, lui apprit Ennoshita. La dernière fois que j'ai vu Tsukishima, il n'avait pas l'air très au courant non plus...

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, sur Daichi, cette fois.

— Vous avez entendu ? demanda-t-il. Il paraît qu'un élève est porté disparu.

Tous se turent.

— Disparu ? répéta Suga. Qui ça ?

— Aucune idée, c'est Michimiya qui m'en a parlé. C'est juste une rumeur.

— Maintenant que tu le dis, intervint Asahi, j'ai peut-être bien entendu des élèves de première année parler de ça aux toilettes...

— Ça fait quelques jours que j'ai plus vu Tsukishima, remarqua Tanaka. Vous croyez que...

— Je l'ai vu hier, moi, l'interrompit Hinata. C'est impossible que Tsukishima disparaisse, de toute façon.

— Pourquoi ? demanda Kageyama.

Hinata sourit.

— Parce qu'il est beaucoup trop grand.

— Haha, très drôle.

— Ce n'est pas une blague, les réprimanda Daichi.

Ennoshita, qui venait d'enfiler son t-shirt, s'arrêta à mi-mouvement.

— Dites, articula-t-il lentement, j'espère que c'est pas...

On frappa à la porte ; tous sursautèrent. Ukai entra sans attendre de réponse, la mine sombre.

— Tout le monde dans le gymnase, annonça-t-il. Takeda-sensei et moi avons quelque chose d'important à vous dire. Pas la peine de vous changer.

Il tint la porte ouverte jusqu'à ce que tout le monde soit dehors, puis suivit la troupe à l'intérieur du gymnase où il les fit asseoir. Mal à l'aise, Kageyama et Hinata échangèrent un regard anxieux. Déjà présente et toujours en uniforme, Yachi vint se placer à côté d'eux, agitée. Les membres encore absents les rejoignirent bien vite, Tsukishima et Yamaguchi exceptés.

Voyant ses pires craintes se confirmer, Ennoshita serra les poings, le cœur battant. Suga fixait Ukai sans ciller. Asahi, à côté de lui, se rongeait nerveusement les ongles.

— L'entraînement d'aujourd'hui est annulé, déclara l'entraîneur en levant la main pour couper à toute tentative de protestation.

Ce n'était venu à l'esprit de personne. Takeda s'avança d'un pas et s'éclaircit la gorge, l'air atterré.

— Je suppose que certains d'entre vous ont entendu les rumeurs, commença-t-il d'une voix plus douce qu'à l'ordinaire. Un avis de recherche a été posé sur l'un des élèves de notre établissement dont personne n'a de nouvelles depuis vendredi soir. Comme vous vous en doutiez peut-être, il s'agit de Yamaguchi.

Il marqua une pause, histoire de remettre ses émotions en place, et Tanaka en profita pour demander d'un ton brusque :

— Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Comment ça, un avis de recherche ?

— Yamaguchi est porté disparu, répondit Takeda. Une enquête a été ouverte. Il est possible que la police vienne vous poser des questions, même si j'en doute. Auquel cas, j'ai besoin que vous leur disiez tout ce qui vous savez, quand bien même ces informations vous sembleraient inutiles. Tout le monde souhaite qu'il soit retrouvé le plus vite possible.

— Mais on l'a vu, vendredi, intervint Daichi. Il était à l'entraînement. Il n'est pas rentré chez lui ?

Takeda secoua la tête.

— Pas à ma connaissance.

— Et Tsukishima ? dit Hinata. Ils étaient pas repartis ensemble ?

— Tsukishima a déjà témoigné.

— Le pauvre, murmura Yachi, horrifiée.

— J'aimerais que vous évitiez de lui poser trop de questions, conseilla Ukai. Il n'a pas la tête à ça, et vous l'auriez pas non plus, à sa place. Je sais que c'est dur pour tout le monde, bien sûr. Je sais que vous êtes tous très inquiets. Mais gardez la tête froide. Faites votre possible pour aider les autorités compétentes. Je suis sûr qu'ils le retrouveront très bientôt.

Il se frappa une fois dans les mains.

— Je vous conseille de vous rhabiller et de rentrer chez vous. Si possible, évitez de vous promener seuls, par sécurité. Ce sera tout...

Puis il secoua la tête et soupira, ouvrit la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose mais se ravisa à la dernière seconde.

— Nous reprendrons l'entraînement demain matin comme d'habitude.

Personne ne répondit.

Yachi salua tristement Hinata et Kageyama alors qu'elle partait rejoindre l'arrêt de bus en compagnie de Kiyoko. Les deux garçons, inhabituellement silencieux, ramassèrent leurs affaires avant de se mettre en marche.

— Je me demande où il est, dit Hinata après un long moment, la voix mal assurée. Je veux dire...

— Si quelqu'un le savait, il serait pas porté disparu, lâcha Kageyama.

— Tu crois que c'est une fugue ?

— Yamaguchi ? Ça m'étonnerait.

— Quoi, alors ? Il peut quand même pas avoir été kidnappé !

Kageyama s'arrêta. Le sang d'Hinata se glaça dans ses veines ; il sentit son estomac lui remonter dans la gorge, soudain rempli d'effroi.

— Il a _pas_ été kidnappé, hein, Kageyama ? Ça arrive pas en vrai, ces trucs-là. Et puis, il est grand, et...

Kageyama ne répondit pas.

— Enfin, reprit nerveusement Hinata, c'est pas grave, de toute façon. Il nous le dira quand on l'aura retrouvé. Ça devrait pas tarder, hein ? Avec la police et tout... et puis, si tout le monde le cherche, c'est impossible qu'on le retrouve pas.

— Ouais... j'en sais rien.

Ils arrivèrent à l'endroit où ils se séparaient pour rentrer chez eux. Hinata croisa les bras, songeur.

— Tu crois que Tsukishima le savait ?

— Pour Yamaguchi ?

— Oui.

— Évidemment. Pourquoi il aurait loupé l'entraînement, sinon ?

Hinata se plaqua une main sur la bouche.

— C'est horrible.

— Ouais...

Ils firent silence, plongés dans leurs pensées. Kageyama fut le premier à en émerger.

— Ça va aller, de rentrer à vélo ? demanda-t-il en haussant les sourcils.

Hinata balaya ses doutes d'un geste.

— J'me dépêcherai.

— Oublie pas de regarder la route.

— Tu me prends pour qui, Bakageyama ?

— Pour un imbécile imprudent.

Hinata enfourcha son vélo, l'air grave.

— Mh. Bon, j'y vais. Je, hum...

— Quoi ?

— Bah... OK, tu te moques pas, mais, hum...

— Parle, crétin !

— Oh, ça va ! C'est juste... tu m'enverras un SMS quand t'es chez toi ?

— J'habite à dix minutes d'ici.

— Ouais, bah dix minutes, tu sais... J'suis pas à l'aise, c'est tout, ça te pose problème ?

Kageyama haussa les épaules.

— Toi aussi, alors.

Hinata lui sourit.

— OK !

— Et t'oublies pas, imbécile !

— Toi non plus !

Puis il démarra et rentra chez lui.

 _xxxxx_

Le téléphone ne sonnait même pas. Les yeux fermés, il le posa sur sa poitrine. Il ne le portait plus à son oreille depuis un bon moment. À quoi bon, de toute façon ? Le portable de Yamaguchi avait été retrouvé dans sa chambre, au sol, batterie complètement déchargée, et il ne répondrait certainement plus jusqu'à son retour parmi eux.

Tsukishima expira longuement. Son oreiller grumeleux lui donnait envie de le lancer à l'autre bout de la pièce ; dormir directement sur le matelas lui permettrait peut-être de s'éclaircir les idées.

Ses pensées vagabondèrent sur des territoires qu'il refusait d'affronter, paysages sombres et suffocants remplis d'arbres et de crevasses et d'animaux sauvages, d'inconnus encapuchonnés et de flash info implacables. Son cœur, chaque fois, accélérait la cadence à lui en donner la nausée. Il ouvrait les yeux, réfléchissait, ravalait la panique qui menaçait à tout instant de le submerger. Rester calme.

Yamaguchi allait bien. Ils ne tarderaient pas à le retrouver.

Ils ne tarderaient pas à le retrouver.

Ils...

Le téléphone glissa et tomba au sol et, cette fois, il ne le récupéra pas.

* * *

... À la prochaine ... ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
